What-if Aiga Had the Dark Powers from the Beginning l Beyblade Burst
by Unknown fortuneteller
Summary: So this is my first(What if)i hope you guys enjoy it,So in the OG timeline Achilles tries to help aiga realize the what he was doing was wrong,but in this timeline Achilles character changes,he is Evil and try to use aiga to destroy every Single bey that exists,Hope you Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

(We Skip to the battle between Aiga and Fubuki)Aiga just defeated 100 Bladers and he still has some fight left in him,then Fubuki Shows up and Aiga challenges him to a Battle

"I am going to defeat you and i will be the strongest in Japan,Then i'll defeat Aoi Valt and Become the World Champion"

Everyone*Shocked*

"Val-nee?"Said Tokonatsu

"I hate big talkers,So i will put you in you're place in this battle"

"Really?Then bring it"

Before the begin they both check their Beys.

(So this is Emperor Forneus,it looks like a shark Face)

Fubuki is just checking the bey,(Not a bad Bey,But why does it feel kinda off?)

"Achilles is Super Z Unbeatable Bey that i made"

"You made this..?!"(Maybe that is why it feels off,cause this idiot made it)

Aiga gives a smirk,Then they both get in their positions.

The judge said"First Battle_READY,SET"

Every one shouts"3,2,1 GO SHOOOT"

Aiga and Fubuki Both shoot there Beys,Forneus Takes the center.

"EMPEROR GUARD",The bey unleashes a green aura around his spikes,Achilles Charges at him,but his attacks don't work

"It's the Captain's perfect defense"Said Tokonatsu and the others

"It's dodging every attack"Said Koji

Aiga is getting frustrated,someone shouted "Go Achilles" Aiga turns around and it was his little sister Naru

"Goooo,Don't lose"

"Naru?what are you doing here?"said Aiga

"Aiga!don't lose focus of the battle"

"Y-Yeah"

Achilles then charged at Forneus.

"GO ACHILLES Z SHOOT"

But forneus wasn't taking any damage and achilles keeps losing stamina.

"ahhh"then the bey stopped.

"Emperor Ferneus Spin Finish,1 point to Fubuki"Said the judge.

"No way"said Naru.

"Well..it's obvious since he is fighting the captain"Said Nika.

Aiga then picks up his bey and gets really mad,Then him and Fubuki Stare at Each other,Fubuki gives a smirk while aiga gives a mad pissed face.

(!...wh-what is this..this bad feeling)Fubuki thought to himself while looking at Aiga(It-it's probably nothing...i hope)

They Both then get in their Position agian,But Aiga changed his driver to attack mode.

(He raised his driver,was that the bad feeling i had earlier?no it can't be)

"Focus Aiga Focus"

"Sure...Wait WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"That Doesn't matter Now FOCUS"

"O-Ok"

"Second Battle_READY SET!"

"3,2,1 GOOOO SHOOOT!"

Foeneus Takes the center.

"EMPEROR GUARD"

Fubuki Used Emperor Guard agian.

"Z SHOOOT"

"dosen't this guy realize its usel..WHAT"Said Koji.

Everyone*Shocked*

Forneus is taking damage.

"But..how?"said Nika.

"He raised his driver before he shot the bey,which is smart and can do damage"Said Souh

"oh like the battle with tokonatsu"

"But he did a big mistake"

Achilles gives a lot of damage to forneus,Fubiki is giving a *tch*.

"Now Achilles Z BUSTER"

"Yeah He did it!"Said Naru

but forneus's driver Saved him .

"Nani?"Said Aiga

"EMPEROR DRIFT"

Forneus then used his attack to send achilles flying.

"This is the end"said Fubuki

In this battle he didn't burst he was in the air about to be sent outside the stadium,But Aiga Was Breathing heavenly And his voice started to change and then his head band busted and let a massive growl,instead of a red aura alone,it was both Red and a bit Purple.

"ACHILLLLLLLLLES *SHOUTS*"

Achilles appears from the bey,so does forneus,Then achilles went back to the stadium,everyone was shocked.

"Z BUSTER"

Achilles went after forneus and they both clash,in the end forneus bursted.

"uh..uh Z..Z Achilles Burst Finish,Akaba Aiga's Victory"

"YOSSSHHHAAAAA"Aiga shouted a victory growl then fell a sleep,and everyone was shocked.

"Akaba...aiga What exatcly are you(and what was that weird aura?)"

"Hmmm this is Getting pretty interesting"Said Souh.

(In the principle's office)

Aiga is seeing achilles in his Dreams.

"Achilles..did-did we win?"

"Yes we Did thanks to you"

"YOSSSHHHAAA,WE ARE THE ULTIMATE TEAM"

"But"

"Huh?"

"it is still not enough Power,i will give you everything in order to Beat anyone"

"Yeah Just leave it to me"

Before he wakes up he saw achilles with a feelling of rage,His eyes were purple and his aura changed

"WAKE UP AIGA"

"AAAHHHH,wha-Naru What happend to me"

"You passed out after you defeated Fubuki"

"I WON YOSSSHHAA-wait,WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"Mom and Dad already transferred us to this academy"

"WWWWHHHHHAAAATTTTT"

"But i am surprised you were able to defeat Fubuki-kun after those 100 Battles"Said the principle

"yeah its nothing(pulls bey out)Right achilles?"

CHAPTER 1 END

Ok so this was the end of chapter i hope you guys enjoyed it.

so i will make things clear

1,the first round between fubuki and aiga,the battle result was different,First Aiga didn't bust his bandana in the first round and never saw the flash back of Achilles in the battle.

2,The reason why achilles eyes and aura were purple(before aiga woke up)is because it was his real self,he was evil and wanted to give aiga all his dark energy so he can make use of aiga to destroy all beys.

3,Now that fubuki was defeated by both aiga and ranjiro he will work even harder then he did in the original series.

in the next chapter it will be the fight between Aiga and Ranjiro so stay toon.

Drop a favorite and review the story if you like;


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE:Hey everyone,Quick Thing before we start the chapter,i'm sorry about last chapter being small,this one is much longer,also i wrote (Val-nee)instead of(Val-nii)so sorry about this spelling error,Cause (nee)is for girls,and i said Aiga Changes his driver to attack mode,which is wrong,since he dosent have the new driver yet the was given to him by Zoro,it is suppose to be him raising the driver,so yeah sorry about,hope you enjoy todays Chapter,SEE YOU AT THE END.

(We Skip to the point Where Aiga and Ranjiro First meet)Aiga was Just having fun playing with the sheep and other animals,  
until A Guy with long blonde hair approaches him.

"Hey you!"

"Huh?"Aiga Turns his head around.

"Are you Akaba Aiga?"

"Whose Asking?"

Tobisuke jumps in and interduces"This is the captain of the Wild Bey Club,Kiyama Ranjiro-san"

"Wild Bey Club?,where have i heard that before?"

"Hey,don't play dump with us YOU!"

"Oh i remember now,the weak guys i defeated yesterday"

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Sorry that im much better"

"Don't look down on us yo-"Tobisuke shouts then Ranjiro pulls him back

"Bastard,Don't get cocky"Said Ranjiro

"I ain't scared of you"

"I heard that you defeated Fubuki,is it true?"

"Yeah it was nothing"

"I see,then you're a perfect match for me,I'll show you the true power of the Wild Bey Club,Come to the river after school"

"River?"

"Let's go Tobisuke"

"Ye-yes boss,Don't you dare run away"

"Only in you're dreams"Aiga said,Naru approaches him and says"Hey,are you ok?"

"Yep,I'm fine don't worry about me"

"Are you planning on fighting the Boss?"Said Tokonatsu approaching Aiga

"Huh,Yeah why?"

"Don't bother you'll lose"Said Nika

"No way,I ani't losing to him!"

"The boss is really tough and strong and he might be the strongest one in the academy"Said Tokonatsu

"So what?i ain't scared of him and i wont lose,oh right what did he mean when he said that i'll be a perfect match for him?"

"'Cause he defeated the Captain"Said Nika

"Huh?"

"What are you saying that was only one time and the captain is way stro-"Said Tokonatsu

Aiga interrupts"WAIT,So the Boss is stronger then Fubuki?"

"He only won ONCE,The Captain is way stronger now"

"Well isn't this interesting,i'll beat him and be the strongest in japan"

Nika Whispers to Naru"Is he always this confident?"Naru Replies with"Yep,that's my brother for ya"

(on the roof with Fubuki)  
"A battle between Akaba Aiga And Kiyama Ranjiro?"Said Fubuki

Kid Replies "Yes,it will happen Next to the river after school"

Another Kid"A battle Between these two huh,isn't interesting?"

Koji"It is going to be a good battle,since they both defeated the cap-"Koji get cut off by the Fubuki giving him the death stare.

"What was that?!"

"No-nothing,sorry captain"

"Either way,i am not interested,Hurry up and go back to training"

"Y-yes sir"

(hmmm,i've never Fubuki this worked up before,is it because he lost against Akaba Aiga,and he is also training harder then usual)thought Souh.

(Kiyama Ranjiro,Akaba Aiga one day i'll show you,who the best truly is)Thought Fubuki.

(AT THE RIVER)

"Is he going to be ok?"Said Nika

"Are you worried about Aiga?"Said Naru

"N-not really"

"I heard you defeated Fubuki"Said Aiga

"Yeah it was nothing,thats why you're my perfect opponent to see whose truly the best in japan really is"Said Ranjiro

"Yeah,I'll defeat you with my bey Z Achilles"

"Don't underestimate Ragnaruk,OI Gumita you be the judge"

"huuuh why me?"

"Just hurry up and do it"

Before they began they both check their beys"The rules are simple We keep going until on of us gets a burst,who got bursted first loses"

"Sound Good to me,i'll burst you Right away"

"Jeez stop being cocky"

(This Driver shows it is a stamina type,there is a frame on the disk"

(This bey feels...different than any other bey ive seen before,why is that?)

They both then get to their position."First Battle,Ready Set"

"3,2,1,GOOO SHOOOT"

They both then shoot their beys,Ragnaruk takes the center.

"Go Achilles Z SHOOT"

"Release you wings,RAGNARUK TYPHOON"

"WHAT IS THAT?"Said Naru.

"Its the metal wing in its layer generating the upper force"Said Tokonatsu

"Heh,my Achilles can beat that,no problem"

"I keep telling you stop bei-"Said Ranjiro

Achilles was giving damage to Ragnaruk.

"NAAAANI"Shouted Ranjiro

"NO WAY"Said Nika

"It is not to suppose to get close to it,yet he still manages to hurt Ragnaruk"Sai Tokonatsu

"DON'T GIVE UP,HOLD YOU'RE SPOT RAGNARUK!"

Achilles kept charging at it until he send it flying

"Z Achilles over finish,1 Point to Akaba Aiga"

"Nice job Aiga"Said Naru

"Didn't i tell i'll be fine?"

"Aiga might actually win this"Tokonatsu whispered to Nika"Yeah,he might"

Ranjiro goes to pick up Ragnaruk"huh,looks like you beating Fubuki wasn't a bluff after all,you got lucky this time"

"Next time,i'll really burst you"

"Bring it"

They both again go to their position"Second Battle,Ready set"

"3,2,1 GOOO SHOOOT!"

They both shoot their beys and Ragnaruk takes the center and uses Ragnaruk typhoon again,but its much stronger then before.

"WOAH,how is it stronger then before?"

"You thought Ragnaruk was using his full power before?"

"Whatever,GO ACHILLES Z SHOOOT"

But his frame saved it and send Achilles flying.

"Crash Ragnaruk over finish,1 point to the Boss"

"Hows that HUH"

"Aiga"said Naru worried

When Aiga went to pick up Achilles,he saw Achilles again,With no one around,"Achilles i-"

"Don't worry Aiga,I am not mad,But its about time to use more energy to finish him off"

"Huh?what are you-"

"Burst him Aiga,BURST HIM"

Aiga then got a hard heartbeat,he got serious

"OI,How long are you going to stand there"said Ranjiro

Agia then looks up from his bey Looking at Ranjiro with a death stare while having a bit purple-red aura appearing around him.

(Wh-what is that,is-is he finally getting serious?)

Before the match Aiga raised his driver(He Raised his Driver?!)

"Third Battle,Ready set"

"3,2,1 GOOOO SHOOOOT"

They both shoot their beys, Ragnaruk uses his Ragnaruk typhoon

"Heh,the result will be the same,the winner will be me"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE COCKY HERE"Aiga shouted with a change in his voice,His head band busted with his aura being A bit purple and red.

"AAAACCCCHIIILLLLEEEESSS"AIGA SHOUTED,After that,Achilles came out of the bey,with his eyes being purple and voice a bit changed the aura is still red.

"BEAT HIM RAGNARUK"And after that Ragnaruk appeared,him and Achilles both clash.

"GO ACHILLES SHOW HIM WHAT WERE MADE OF,Z BUSTER"

Achilles bursts Ragnaruk.

"Z Achilles Burst finish,Akaba Aiga's Victory"

"YAAAY HE DID IT"Shouted Naru

"Amazing he really won"Said Nika

"Just what is he?"Said Tokonatsu

When Ranjiro picked up his Ragnaruk He felt angry,and he realized there a crack on the bey,he was pissed even more.

"Lets go"

"Huh-oi wait Boss"Ranjiro and his gang left(That aura,Was that his true power,or is he still hiding it?)

"You're were cool Aiga"Said Naru,"I never thought you'd win to be honest"Said Tokonatsu"Same but you were Amazing out there"

(Did Nika just say you were amazing...nah could she be...no way i'm stupid to think that)thought Tokonatsu to himself

"Thank you all,But More to you Achilles,Next stop Aoi Valt"

"You know you're not the best in Asia right?"Said Tokonatsu

"Huh?"

"You're best in japan right know,but the best in Asia is Shirasagijo Lui"Said Nika

"Shirasagijo...Lui...whose that?"

Everyone*Shocked*

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIRASAGIJO LUI?!"Said Tokonatsu

"He is one of onii-chans biggest rivals in the world"Said Nika

"AOI VALTS BIGGEST RIVALS!,Know i wanna beat him"

"You have to be at the top 100 Ranks in the world to fight him"Said Tokonatsu

"NAAAAAAAAANNNIII,WHAT RANK IS HE?"

"Rank 4"

"Really?"

"WAIT,SPEAKING OF THE DEVIL"Nika shouted while seeing the bey news in her laptop showing the others.

"BIG!BIG!BIG!BIG! NEWS BLADERS WE HAVE RECEIVED A WORD THAT SHIRASAGIJO LUI CHALLENGES THE CHAMPION,AOI VALT TO A TITLE MATCH,  
WHAT WILL WE SEE IN THIS MATCH,FIND OUT IN 3 DAYS"

"Val-nii will fight Lui?"

"For real,what will they show us"

"so thats Shirasagijo lui..huh..i am getting excited"

"Well i guess we have to get used to you Aiga aren't we?"Said Tokonatsu

"Looks like it wont take long"Said Nika

(BACK AT THE ROOF WITH FUBUKI)  
"AKABA AIGA DEFEATED KIYAMA RANJIRO?!"Shouted Fubuki

"Ye-yes Aiga Won 3-1"

(Akaba Aiga...DAMMIT FIRST KIYAMA NOW YOU...i'll show them)thought Fubuki

(looks like fubuki is frustrated,and he will get alot stronger then before huh)thought Souh

(NEXT MORNING)Aiga and Naru are cleaning the sheeps,Lui already came back to japan and has 2 days until his battle with Valt

"They say he has a secret training,i wonder what could it be?"Said Naru

"Secret Training"Said Aiga,He started cleaning faster then usual,after they were done He got up and said"OK I DECIDED!"

"On what?"Asked Naru

"I'm Going to meet Shirasagijo Lui"Aiga said that,then went running to lui's location

"W-wait AIGAAA"Shoted Naru

"Whats wrong?"Said Tokonatsu,he came to check on all that noise with Nika.

"We got a problem on our hand you two"Said Naru

"Whats Wrong?"Asked Nika

"Aiga Went to Meet Shirasagijo Lui"

"NNNNNAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIII"Both Nika and Tokonatsu Screamed

CHAPTER 2 END

So this the end of the chapter,hope you enjoyed it.

So Lets make things clear

1-The battle result was diffrent,first Aiga Finished the match in 3 battles,in the OG it Was still a draw for around 149 Battles,  
Tokonatsu and Nika Stayed and watched their matches since it didn't took too long,and they told Aiga about Lui and how he is the best player in all of asia.  
2-The change in Characters,  
Tokonatsu and Nika-They Become Best friends with Aiga and Naru Earlier then in the OG,and i think their friendship will shoot up even higher through out this series,Also Aiga's Training Partner will be Tokonatsu instead of Ranjiro

Fubuki-He is even angrier and is willing to train even harder then in the OG,To Defeat Anyone who stands in his way And he might even Try to challenge the others instead of them challenging him.

Ranjiro-He dosen't become Friends with Aiga right away after their battle,like fubuki he will train even harder then normal,  
About his Bey,He might not fix it right away aswell because after his battle with Aiga he wanted to train even more than usual.

Achilles and Aiga:Aiga still has the same personality,Remember,Achilles is the one who tries to make Aiga evil,plus in the OG Timeline Aiga got his Dark Power when he saw Phi Destroy a bey,in this timeline if he saw that he wont get the dark powers,even if Achilles wasn't evil,he wont rely on dark over light,Because Aiga is much more pure then in the OG,Back to the topic Achilles is slowly making progress to make Aiga Evil.

But Yeah That is it for today,Hope you enjoyed,Drop a favorite And Review if you like,


	3. Chapter 3

(Last Time)Aiga became the best blader in Japan,Lui came back to Japan to the Bey stadium to start on his secret training for his battle against Valt ,Aiga got so hyped that he went to fight Lui,After Tokonatsu and Nika heard that Aiga Went to fight Lui From Naru,they all went after Aiga.

(AT THE BEY STADIUM)Aiga was so excited to fight Lui,He ran so fast to the stadium that the guards didn't even notice him running past them.

Aiga inside the Bey stadium exhausted screaming"OOOOOIIIII SHIRASAGIJO LUI!,WHERE ARE YOU?"

Aiga then starts hearing some weird sounds"What was that?"Aiga then heads to the door where the sound came from"Huh,He must be in here!"

When Aiga opened the door,He was almost hit by 3 whips,then the whips went back to the machine,and in front of the machine was Lui.

"There you are!Shirasagijo Lui"Aiga Shouted,"So thats you're secret training huh,looks like you're up for something interesting,aren't you?"

Lui ignores him and continues training,He pulls the whips again and Aiga dodges it,"HEY,Be careful!"

Lui ignores him again and continues,when he pulled the whips Aiga shouts"Didn't you hear ME?!"Aiga then Grabs the whip,Which caught Luis Attention.

"I'm Akaba Aiga,Shirasagijo Lui(pulls bey out)Lets Battle!"

"You got a Super Z Bey,huh"Said Lui,Out of nowhere Longinus began to shine,Achilles as well"It's resonating"

They both asked"Hey,What kind of bey is that?"Both of them then were surprised to say the same thing,Lui then laughs.

"Well isn't this interesting?My Bey is Bloody Longinus,Yours?"

"Z Achilles"

(Look like Longinus is interested in that Bey,And that kid,Looks like he could use a good warm up.)

"Fine then,I accept,I'll Defeat you with my Bloody Longinus"Luis Aura then began to appear.

"Heh,I'm gonna beat ya good with my Z Achilles"Aigas aura then began to appear,Being Red and a bit purple(9%)

Lui notices it(This guys aura is,huh the battle hasn't even began yet and he keeps getting more interesting)

They both then get to their positions.

(Bloody Longinus,I wonder how it will fight?)"Lets Begin"

"Come"(Akaba Aiga,Don't disappoint ME!)

They Both then Shout"3,2,1 GOOO SHOOOT"

They both then shoot their beys and barley touch each other,and Aiga notices something"It LEFT SPINS?"

Both beys are about to clash"SMASH HIM"Lui shouted,they both then clash and Longinus Sends Achilles flying

(IT DIDN'T BURST?!)"Was that all?,how boring"said Lui,Before Achilles was sent outside the field,Aiga Began to have a change in his voice and his aura started to appear,his head band didn't bust,but he is still serious.

"ACHILLLEEEESSS"Aiga shouted,then Achilles came back to the stadium,and charges head on to Longinus.

"Nani?"Said Lui shocked,Achilles then goes head to head with Longinus(He is keeping up with Longinus!)"Huh,not bad,I'll compliment you for that"

"GOOO ACHILLES Z BUSTER"Achilles then knocks Longinus from the side to the air"YOOSHHHAAA"Aiga celebrates.

"Don't celebrate too early."

"Huh?"

(I Wasn't planning on using this on him,But no matter)"BLOODY SQUALL"Longinus then Comes down from the sky,Attacking Him from above,which made Achilles Burst.

"Na-ni?"Said Aiga.

"Huh,you're not half bad,Akaba Aiga,But this already ov-"Lui was then interupted By Longinus's Resonating"Huh?"Lui then sees Longinus Alone

"Don't continue Lui"

"Huh?What are you talking About?"

"Lets continue battling Akaba Aiga"

"Are you out of you're mind?!WHY?!"

"I'm interested in what more power that bey,Z Achilles holds"

"So whats you're point?"

"You haven't used you're full power in the battle,and Akaba Aiga did the same"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes,If we continue battling with him,i might become even stronger and finally Defeat that Bey,VALKYRIE"

"Defeating Aoi Valt,huh,interesting if he can battle me more i can become stronger,Nice idea"

After that he went back from seeing Longinus,and saw Aiga Holding Achilles Mad.

"OI LUI,LETS BATTLE ONE MORE TIME!"

"Alright"

"WHAT WAS TH-wait you accept?"

"Hurry up before i change my mind"

"SURE,But,what made you want to battle me all of the sudden?"

"With you i can get stronger then before,you'll be my perfect punching bag"

"Then i'll be MORE then you're punching bag,i'll Be THE STRONGEST UNBEATABLE CHAMPION!"

"Really?Prove it then!"

Both of them then get to their position,Aiga then notices Luis shooting position,Which gave Aiga an idea,so he raised his driver,

(He raised his driver?)

"3,2,1,GOOO SHOOOT"Before they shoot their beys,Aiga Jumped then shoots the bey.

Longinus gets Faster,Lui notices that Achilles got faster as well.

"You're getting Serious,huh?"

"You as well"

The beys then keep clashing at each other,With Achilles's driver raised,he keeps giving more damage to Longinus,Achilles then charges head on To Longinus and sends him flying.

"Didn't you learn you're lesson from LAST TIME?!,BLOODY SQUAALLL!"Longinus then Dives with more power then before.

"I DID!"Aigas hair band then busts with his aura being red and a bit more purple then last time(13%)"DEFEAT HIM ACHILLES,Z BUSTER"

(THAT WAS HIS AIM ALL ALONG?!FOR ME TO DO BLOODY SQUALL AND THEN ATTACKING ME A SPECIAL MOVE?,Akaba Aiga.)

Before they clash Naru,Nika and Tokonatsu run in to the room where they are battling with guards trying to stop them"Lemme go"Said Tokonatsu.

And then a big Explosion happened between the 2 beys,Which caught everybody's attention,Aiga and Lui both began to scream,the end result,Both of them got bursted.

Everybody was speechless when they saw this,Lui then begins to laugh,"Looks like i made the right decision"He then notices a bunch of other kids in the room

"Are they you're friends?"Lui asked Aiga

Aiga then turns around and sees the others"What are you guys doing Here?!"

"W-we were worried about you dude"Said Tokonatsu

Nika then approaches"Yeah,you just left to fight Shirasagijo Lui,are you out of you-"she then was surprised when she saw Lui glaring at her"EKK"

"Aoi Valts siblings,huh,and that one?"

"She's my little sister,Naru"

"oh rea-wait a sec,SISTER?!"

"Don't tell you thought she was a boy?"

"N-no way,i'm just surprised thats all(I actually thought she was a boy),HEY,THESE PEOPLE ARE ALLOWED TO ENTER HERE,UNDERSTOOD?"

The Guards then being scared said"Y-YES SIR LUI!"

"Anyway,Shall we continue?"

"Yeah,Tokonatsu you be the judge"

"Got it"

They both then get to their positions.

"GO AIGA,DON'T LOSE!"Naru shouted.

"Yeah,don't worry"

"This time i'll really destroy you"Said Lui.

"BRING IT"

"READY,SET!" Tokonatsu shouted.

"3,2,1,GOOO SHOOOT"When they shot their beys,Aiga felt a pain in his arm.

Both beys then got faster then last time.

"You were still hiding power this whole time?"Aiga said

"I'm surprised you were as well"

Both beys keep making alot of ultra waves every time they hit.

"Lo-look at all this power"Said Tokonatsu surprised and shocked

"Aiga is going head to head with one of the strongest bladers in the world!"Said Nika

"THATS MY BROTHER!"Naru Shouted

"TIME TO END THIS,LONGINUS"Longinus then appeared from the bey.

"LETS GO ACHILLLEEESSS"Achilles then appeared from the bey,His eyes were purple and bit of his aura was purple as well,With Aigas head band busted And aura being more purple then last time(17%)"BEAT HIM GOOD ACHILLES,Z BUSTER"

(I was saving this move for Valt,to think he'd push me this Far)"BITE HIM TO DUST LONGINUS!,DRAGON SCREAM"Both beys then clash with much more explosion then last time,End result,Achilles got bursted.

"NO-WAY"Said Aiga.

"B-bloody Longinus Burst finish,Shirasagijo Luis Victory!"

"Aiga"Said Naru and Nika worried.

Aiga then goes to picks up Achilles,but his arm couldn't it reach it,"Wh-What is this?"

"IS HE-?"Tokonatsu said about to go pick up Achilles,Someone else then picked up Achilles and fixes him.

"I know it"It was Lui,Aiga was surprised.

"I'm not counting our last battle as my victory,I have no intention on defeating a injured opponent"

"Wh-What are you talking about,i'm fi-"Aiga said then gets cut of by Lui

"YOU'RE NOT,You didn't think i noticed did you,about the pain you felt in you're right arm after you shot the bey"

Everyone was shocked about what Lui said.

"IS IT TRUE?AIGA?!"Tokonatsu said to Aiga

Aiga was silence.

"That pain is common for bladers,it will heal up tomorrow morning,come here and don't battle anybody until then,you hear me?" Said Lui

"DAMMIT,FINE TOMORROW I'LL BEAT YA GOOD FOR REAL"

"I can't wait until then"They both then give each other a fist bump

After that,they all left,Beside Lui continuing his training(Akaba Aiga,Right now you'd be rank 5 in the entire world,if he bursts me tomorrow,he'll be approved)

(AIGA AND HIS FRIENDS GOING BACK TO SCHOOL)"IF YOU KNEW YOU'RE ARM WAS INJURED,WHY DID YOU CONTINUE TO BATTLE?"Nika is giving Aiga an earful

"I-i felt it AFTER the battle,i didn't knew it will be this bad,ok?"

"REALLYYYY?EVEN IF YOU FELT IT,THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO CONTINUE BATTLING"

"WHY Are you so concerned about me?"

Nika then gets a little blushed"I-is it wrong for me to to be worried about my friend?"

"Well no but,not THIS much"

(Is Nika Blushing?No way i'm just seeing things)"It's alright Nika,I felt the same pain before and it went away,Just like what Lui said,He just has to wait and not battle anybody until he recovers"Said Tokonatsu

"Yo-you're right"Said Nika

"I hope you get better Aiga"Said Naru to Aiga

"Yeah,And tomorrow i'll beat Lui for good"

Out of nowhere in front of them were two people,Ranjiro and Fubuki

"Captain,Boss,What are you doing here?"Said Tokonatsu

Both of them ignored and Glared at Aiga

"What is it you two?" Said Aiga

"Akaba Aiga"Said Ranjiro,both of them then pull out their beys

"BATTLE US"Said Fubuki.

"Together?"Said Nika

"Thats not fair"Said Naru

"it doesn't really matter,does it?"Said Ranjiro

"Fighting the best blader in japan together should be fair"Said Fubuki

"I wont allow it,I'll fight alongside Aiga"

"Tokonatsu,Thanks"Said Aiga

"Whatever,We'll send you 2 flying"Said Ranjiro

"Don't steal our words"Said Aiga,he then whispers to Tokonatsu"Hey,with this pain,how long can i hold out?"

"...Are you sure about this?"

"Huh,Yeah,why?"

"The pain will be stronger then before,you'll have to wait even longer for it to heal"

"Thanks for caring,But I Want to do this,so i'll take whatever happens to me with open arms"

"Aiga...1 round,you'll only hold out for 1 round"

"1 huh"Aiga then gets ready and hyped up And tells Tokonatsu"Lets beat them to a pulp,Tokonatsu"

Tokanatsu was surprised,he then gave a smile"Yeah,lets show them what were made of"They give each other a fist bump

Naru and Nika were both worried about Aiga(Please don't push yourself,Aiga)Naru thought

(I wish i could stop you,but looks like thats impossible)Nika thought being the judge

All 4 bladers got to their position,Aiga raised his driver to finish this quickly

(Its going as planned)both Ranjiro and Fubuki

"First battle,READY,SET"

"3,2,1 GOOO SHOOOT"

(FLASHBACK TO HOW THOSE 2 GOT ALONG)

Fubuki was frustrated that he lost to 2 of the people that look like jokes,so he started training even harder and got stroger then before,He thought of a plan to defeat Aiga,but for that he need it help,so he went to the Wild Bey Club to visit Ranjiro and have a talk with.

"Hey boss,you have a guest"Said Benimaru

"Let him in"Said Ranjiro

He then was shocked when he saw Fubuki coming through that door.

"Why are you here?"

"I have a request"

"About what?"

"A plan to defeat Akaba Aiga"

Ranjiro then was surprised to hear that"Oh really?i'll hear it"

"It goes lik-"Fubuki then gets cut off by Ranjiro

"IF You beat me in a battle that is"

"What,Why do i have to do that?"

"To be approved of course,I defeated you,and i got WAY Stronger then before,i'm guessing you did the same after you lost to me,we'll see who the 2nd best blader in japan REALLY IS"

"So the rumors were true,that you lost to Akaba Aiga,Alright i accept,I'll defeat and then you better help me with my plan"

"Deal,OI GUMITA BE THE JUDGE!"

"ME AGAIN?,Fine..."Said Gumita

Both Bladers then get to their position.

"You know our rules,Right?"

"Whoever gets bursted first ?"

"Seems you know you're stuff,now lets begin"

"First battle,READY SET"

"3,2,1 GOOO SHOOOT"Both of them shot their beys,Ragnaruk takes the center,Forneus keeps charging at it and it's doing a pretty good amount of damage.

"Looks like you got alot better since last time"

"You got as well"

"Enough chit-chat,i'm gonna finish this already,Ragnaruk TYPHOON"and it was Way more powerful then his battle with Aiga thanks to all that training

"What are you going to do now?Fubuki?"

"Hmph,EMPEROR DRIFT KAI"

"KAI?!"(Kai means x2 of the power)Ranjiro said Shocked,End result,Forneus Bursted Ragnaruk.

"Emperor Forneus Burst Finish,Sumie Fubukis Victory"

Ranjiro picked up the bey and felt even more ashamed of himself that he lost his spot.

"So,are you ready to hear the plan?"

"...Fine,What is it?"

"Here is how it goes"After he explained how the plan worked to Ranjiro,Ranjiro asked "Ok this is a good plan,but how are we going to pull it off?"

"Were going to have to fight him together"

"TOGETHER?THAT ISN'T FAIR,AND HOW WOULD HE ACCEPT IT?"

"2 Reasons, Aiga is a fool,who will accept any sort of battle any way, 2. We are fighting against The best Blader in Japan,There is no excuse on why we shouldn't battle him 2 on 1"

"Wait,so if we both beat him,we both we'll be the BEST BLADERS IN JAPAN?!"

"Exactly,Will you join forces with me,Kiyama?"

"Yeah,We both will show Akaba Aiga whose BOSS Fubuki"

Both of them Shake Hands.

CHAPTER 3 END Hey Guys hope you enjoyed today's chapter,sorry i left a cliff hanger for the battle between Aiga and Tokonatsu VS Kiyama And Fubuki,i was just so tired and it takes forever to think about what could happen Next.

So lets make things Clear

1,The(%)After the Purple aura parts,shows how much Aiga is using and how far he can go using his Dark powers,i thought it was a cool feature to add to see how much Aiga is developing in his dark power.

2,The battle result was different,First The battle didn't finish instantly like in the OG,Aiga did a pretty good job against Lui,which made Lui more interested on Agia Tokonatsu,Nika and Naru weren't suppose to be here,but they showed up worried about Aiga.

3,Character Development.  
LUI-He became so interested in Aiga and approves of him,Unlike the OG where he finishes it instantly and Aiga was taken away by the guards,They both became friends and might make More appearances through out the series

Tokonatsu and Nika-They skipped their training just because they were worried about Aiga ,And in this chapter they became to understand Aiga even more,Tokonatsu became his first Best friend and Tokonatsu believes with Aiga around he can become more stronger,Nika has a crush on him(I ship them,ok,don't judge me).

Ranjiro and Fubuki-They become Partners in order to defeat Aiga to become the best in japan,They've gotten alot stronger and more friendly to each other,Also (EMPEROR DRIFT KAI)Is a fan move i made,except alot of them in this series.

Aiga and Achilles-The progress of Achilles plan got a bit better,Since Aiga Can now use (17%)of the dark energy,in the next chapter,except a new move from Aiga

Yeah,that's it,Drop a favorite and review if you like,SEE YOU NEXT TIME:)


	4. Chapter 4

(AUTHORS NOTE)Hey everyone,Just so you know,i upload every Monday,Wednesday and Saturday,But sorry i missed monday this week,i had a tough exam,it was a really pain in the butt ,this chapter is shorter then the the other 2,again i have alot of exams this week,anyway see you at the end.

(LAST TIME)Aiga and Lui Fought,Which led to him having an arm pain which needs to be healed,When they were at their way to school,They encounterd both Fubuki and Ranjiro ,they both challenge Aiga to a 2v1,Tokonatsu then joins Aiga to make it fair,lets begin where we left off.

Before the battle began,Agia held Achilles,then he saw him alone.

"Achilles..am i really going to win this?"

"Why are you asking such a stupid question like that?"

"I mean..the pain i feel in my arm,fighting them with this will be really difficult,you know?"

"Does such a pain Really worry you?"

"A little bit"

"...In that case,Aiga,if you finish this battle by bursting the both of them,i'll heal your arm for you"

"HUH?!,WHY NOT HEAL THEM NOW?"

"Fight through the pain"

"huh?"

"A warrior worthy of my Sword and Shield shall not be afraid of losing because of an injury"

"C-can i really do it?"

"I'll give you the power to do so"

"Wh-give me?"

"Exactly,Power to destroy"

"O-OI,Achilles you're creeping me out man"

"Destroy,DESTROY AIGAAAA!"

Aiga then felt a hard heartbeat again.

"Hey Aiga,are you ready?"said Tokonatsu

"Ye-Yeah i am,Lets beat them with our powers Tokontsu"

"Yeah"

All 4 of them the get to their positions,Aiga raised his driver before they began,Both Fubuki and Ranjiro thought(Its all going according to plan)

"First Battle,READY SET"Said Nika

"3,2,1 GOOO SHOOOT"Fubuki and Ranjiro then were shocked of the Way Aiga Changed his shooting style,Aiga felt even MORE pain in his arm,He didn't want to show it so he doesn't worry the others,But they were all able to tell that Aiga was in pain.

Ragnaruk takes the center,Fubuki wanted Trident out of the feild so they can use their plan on Aiga,So Fornues charges at Trident to send him flying.

"NOT SO FAST,SPIRAL COUNTER!"Said Tokonatsu,With that Trident used his skill against Forneus,And he's holding up pretty well against him.

"H-how did you get more powerful then before?"Fubuki asked Tokonatsu

"All thanks to Aiga,I trained with him and i got stronger then training with you!"

"You gotta be kidding me"

Meanwhile Achiles keeps charging at Ragnaruk,if it keeps going,Ragnaruk will burst.

(Tch,Hurry up FUBUKI!)Said Ranjiro

(Got it)Said Fubuki"EMPEROR DRIFT KAI!"

"KAI?!"Said Tokonatsu Shocked,Forneus then charges at Trident and then bursts him

"No-way"

"Now thats out of the way,LETS DO IT,KIYAMA"Said Fubuki

"YEAH"

Before Achilles was about to charge and finish Ragnaruk,Ragnaruk then Ran away to the side and went next to Forneus.

"LETS GOOO"Both of Ranjiro and Fubuki Shouted,then Forneus and Ragnaruk appeared from the bey

"EMPEROR DRIFT KAI""RAGNARUK TYPHOON"Both of them then charge at Achilles Head on with their full power,Their plan was to make Achilles tired and then charge at him with full power,  
it will make burst,but instead they send him flying

"NANI?!"Said Ranjiro

"IMPOSSIBLE!HE WAS SUPPOSE TO BURST,BUT HOW?!"Said Fubuki

"I am sorry Aiga,because of me you lost"Said Tokonatsu

When he looks at Aiga,he sees him having an evil smile,and his eyes were changing between Blue and Pink,and he then laughes a bit,then says"Don't worry,Tokonatsu"

"A-Aiga?"Said Tokonatsu

Aiga then looks at Fubuki and Ranjiro with a Pissed/Mad Face,"That was a good plan,But DON'T CELEBRATE TO EARLY"

Aigas head band then busts with his aura being red and a bit purple(19%),Achilles was still in the air not out of the field yet,which gave Aiga the Advantage.

"GOOOO ACHILLESSSS,Z DIVE!"Achilles then dives down with full power and his layer has changed colors a bit.

"TH-THAT MOVE,COULD IT POSSIBLY BE?"Said Tokonatsu

"TH-THIS BASTARD WAS HOLDING THIS MUCH POWER THIS HOLE TIME!?"Said Ranjiro

"DAMMIT RU-"Before Fubuki said anything,Achilles dives in to the both of them then bursts them.

"Amazing,I..I MEAN,Z ACHILLES BURST FINISH,AGIA AND TOKONATSUS VICTORY"Said Nika

"YYYAAAAYYYYY"Said Naru Celebrating

Both Ranjiro and Fubuki then feel ashamed of themselves when they both lost to Aiga.

"Dammit,our plan was perfect,there is now way he could've won this battle"Said Fubuki

"Yeah,you would've won,if i was you fighting you guys alone that is"

"Huh?"Everyone said surprised

"I won,No,WE won this battle thanks to Tokonatsu"

"M-ME?"Said Tokonatsu Shocked

"Yeah,if you haven't drained Forneus's Power into you're own,i would've been bursted and the winner would be them,So really,Thank you Tokonatsu"

"S-Stop,i'm kinda getting embarrassed cause of this,But,if that was really the case,Then maybe i can become way more stronger with you Aiga"

"You wont surpass me though"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Everyone beside Ranjiro and Fubuki start laughing,Both Ranjiro and Fubuki then left,their probably are going to get more stronger then before,And Ranjiro was pissed more then Fubuki,Cause there was an even bigger crack on Ragnaruk then there was before,Then Aiga notices something,Then he starts wiggling his arm around

"A-Aiga if you wiggle it that much,you'll hurt yourself even more"Said Naru

"Wait,he-he isn't feeling any pain"Said Tokonatsu

"MY ARM IS BACK TO NORMAL(PULLS BEY OUT)THANKS ACHILLES"

"NO WAY!YOU'RE HEALED ALREADY?"Said Nika

"Achilles said that if i win this battle he'll heal my arm"

"Wow,thats one heck of a bey"Said Tokonatsu

"So what now?are you going to head back and fight Lui?" Said Naru

"Speaking of Lui,Did you base that new move from him?"

"You mean Z Dive?,then yeah i based it from Bloody Squall"

"heehh,Really interesting,so what?you'll head back to fight him now?"Said Nika

"No,Not now"

"NANI?"Said everyone shocked

"Like i promised him,i'll fight him tomorrow morning,in the mean time,Tokonatsu,Wanna train with me?"

"Me?"

"Yeah,i can feel that you can become more stronger then before,probably better then these two we fought earlier"

"Stronger then Captain and Boss...I wanna aim higher"

"huh?"

"I'll Aim for the the World Champion,i'll get stronger and beat Val-nii"

"You mean beat me,right?Since i'm the one who will beat you're brother first"

"We'll see about that,Lets begin Aiga"

"Yeah"

Both Aiga and Tokonatsu battle each other until it was late in night,Before they finish,They both breath heavenly

"O-o-one..more...time"Said Aiga Extremely tired

"Y-y...ye..ah"Said Tokonatsu Extremely tired as well

"BOTH OF YOU STOP,THATS ENOUGH FOR TODAY"Shouted Naru and Nika

"W...we...can..sti-"Aiga then fell asleep

"He...heh..he..fell..a..slee-"Tokonatsu then fell asleep

"Jeez,Brother problems,right Naru?"Said Nika to Naru

"Yeah,Happens all the time,but thats whats so charming and cool about them"

"Agreed"Both of them then laugh

(NEXT MORNING)Aiga,Naru,Nika and Tokonatsu all go to the bey stadium,and they meet Lui there still training.

"GOOD MORNING LUI"Said Aiga

Lui then notices"Yo!Aiga,i've been waiting,How's you're arm?"

"All in great shape"

"I see,then lets beg-"

"WAIT!"Said Tokonatsu which caught everybody's attention,he then approaches Lui

"SHIRASAGIJO LUI,BATTLE ME!"

"HUH,WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"Said Aiga

"If i want to go higher and be the best,i have to fight strong bladers,Shirasagijo Lui,please battle me"

"...You're Aoi Valts younger brother Right?,Whats you're name?"

"Tokonatsu,Aoi Tokonatsu"

(He doesn't seem too bad,and if he is Valts brother,he better have some fight in him)

"All right,i accept you're battle"

"HHUUUUHHHHHH,WHAT ABOUT OUR BATTLE?"Said Aiga

"You be my Main dish Aiga,Just hold on for a while"

"(GRINNING)FINE,TOKONATSU GIVE IT YOU'RE ALL!"

"Yeah"

Before they begin their battle,they check their beys

(Bloody Longinus,Five dragon head,the driver is kinda of wide,he has way more advantage then i do)

"You're ready?"

"Y-Yeah"

Both of them then get to their positions.

"GOO TOKONATSU,DON'T LOSE!"Said Nika

"GIVE IT YOU'RE ALL!"Said Naru

"DON'T BE SCARED FOR ONE BIT"Said Aiga

Nika then goes to be the judge"First battle,READY SET"

"3,2,1 GOOO SHOOOT"

CHAPTER 4 END

Another cliff hanger,it wasn't suppose to be a cliff hanger but like i said in the beginning,I have a crap ton of exams to attend to so yeah

So lets make things clear

1,Character Change

Tokonatsu-He decided to become a world champion and beat Valt,unlike in the OG Where he does nothing,in this series he has a huge character change,he has a goal and(SPOILER ALERT)  
Might get himself a new version of bey and new attacks

So yeah that's pretty much all i have to say,Ask questions if you like in the reviews and drop a favorite for ya boi,SEE YOU NEXT TIME


	5. Chapter 5

(AUTHORS NOTE*again*)Guys quick thing,There wont a chapter this weekend(Saturday)and a 50% chance no chapter in Monday,Exams are Taking over my time,Hope you enjoy this one,SEE YOU AT THE END

(LAST TIME)Aiga and Tokonatsu fought Fubuki and Ranjiro,Aiga and Tokonatsu won,after that they both continued training until late at night,Next morning they went to fight Lui,And Tokonatsu wanted to fight him first,Lui accepts his battle and Back where we left off.

"First Battle,READY SET!"Said Nika being the judge

"3,2,1 GOOO SHOOOT"Trident took the center and he span faster then in the battle between Fubuki and Ranjiro,Thanks to the training with Aiga.

"heehh,you're bey is faster then i thought,not bad"

"Yeah,thanks for the compliment"

"But,the quetion is can it hold on from Longinus's Attacks?"Longinus then charges at Trident"SMASH HIM"

"NOT SO FAST,SPIRAL COUNTER KAI!"Trident then is saved because he drained Longinus attack.

"YOU STOLE LONGINUS'S POWER?(It's like Free de la hoya's Drain spin)huh,not bad,you wont mind if i get serious do you?"

"Of course not,You wont beat Trident(Should i use it now?no,now's not the right time)"

"huh,CRASH HIM LONGINUS"Longinus then starts to get faster and serious,he then keeps charging at Trident,It was Giving damage but it still was losing power,but it wasn't much for him to lose,But Tokonatsu had a plan and a new move he wanted to use.

"DESTROY HIM,LONGINUS!"Longinus then went and was about to burst Trident

"I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO DO THAT,DODGE TRIDENT!"Trident then disabled Spiral counter and leaped to the side dodging Longinus attack

"NANI?!"Said Lui Shocked

"*Shouts* GOO TRIDENT"Trident then appears from the bey"TAKE THIS!,SPIRAL TACKLE!"Trident then gets powerful and charges at full power with amazing Speed,he went head to head with Longinus and sends him flying

"That's the new move he learned yesterday"Said Nika

"But he hasn't perfected yet"Said Naru

"You're wrong,He has perfected it,but he was saving it for his brother,i told him it was stupid to save it for long"

"Wow,you're amazing Tokonatsu"Said Nika

Lui was impressed by Tokonatsu"hm,not bad Tokonatsu,but this the end,BLOODY SQUALL KAI!"

"NANI?!"Everyone said

"TH-THIS IS BAD,DODGE TRIDENT!"Tokonatsu said,but unfortunately Trident got bursted"Na..ni?!"he then went and grabbed and fixed Trident,he was holding him,with a kinda sad look on his face

"Aoi Tokonatsu"

"huh?"

"You got what it takes to be a great blader,but you know what you're missing,right?

Tokonatsu then lighted up and realized what he was missing"...Training"

"Exactly,learn you're mistakes from this battle and get stronger,i can't wait for our next encounter"

"...Yeah,Next time i'll beat you for sure"

"hm"

"OOOIIII!,IT'S MY TURN!,LET'S GO"

"Jeez,you're so loud sometimes,Aiga"Said Nika

"That's my brother for you Nika"Said Naru

Tokonatsu then approaches Aiga"Aiga,really thank you,I learned alot from this battle,and i got alot of experince"

"No problem Tokonatsu,That's what friends are for,Now scoot over,it's my turn"

"*Sigh*alright,you never change"

Aiga then goes to his position and gets excited"YOSH,LUI,LET'S BEGIN!"

"BRING IT!"

"First battle,READY,SET!"

"3,2,1,GOOO SHOOOT!"

Both beys then were sent to the field,Achilles and Longinus were Faster then they were last time

(heh,He got stronger then before in just one day,WHICH MAKES ME WANT ME TO BEAT HIM!)Aiga thought

(Th-This guy!)"You trained yesterday,didn't you?"

"uhhhh...yeah"

"how are you not in pain?whatever,SMASH HIM,LONGINUS!"

"GOOO ACHILLES"Both beys keep clashing at each other

(L-Lui was holding back while fighting me,learn the mistakes i made in the battle...Get stronger and...what else?)Tokonatsu thought

"DESTROY HIM,LONGINUS!"Longinus then sends Achilles flying

"*Smirk*I knew you were going to do that,Z DIVE!"Achilles then dives even more powerful then his battle with Fubuki and Ranjiro,Achilles was on top of Longinus

"Nani?!"Said Lui,Longinus then was sent flying

"Z-Z Achilles,Over finish,Akaba Aiga 1 point"

"hm,How do you like that?"

"Not bad,but don't get ahead of yourself"Luis aura then appears

"We won't lose,Right Achilles?"Aiga then grabs Achilles,His aura starts to appear Being red and purple(20%)Aiga then gives Lui an evil smile

(He's losing it,maybe i need to stop him...nah)

"Second battle,READY SET!"

"3,2,1,GOOO SHOOOT!"Both beys spin faster then ever,Every time they clash,they make ultra waves

"A-Amazing"Said Naru

"L-Look at them,their like..I don't know what to say"Said Nika

"It's kind of difficult to tell which one is going to win"Said Tokonatsu

"Let's finish this,LONGINUS!"Longinus hen appears from the bey

"Beat him good,ACHILLES!"Achilles then appears from the bey

"BREAK HIM,LONGINUS,DRAGON SCREAM!"

Aiga's head band then busts with Red and purple aura(20%)"GOOO ACHILLES,Z BUSTER!"

Both beys then clash and make a BIG explosion then last time,Naru,Nika and Tokonatsu were sent flying,Aiga and Lui were screaming.

When the smoke cleared,everyone saw the result,both of them got bursted

"Uhh...D-Draw"

"D-Damn,1 More time"Said Aiga

"Of course,Satisfy me more"

The both of them battled until 8:00 pm,pretty much the whole time they kept bursting each other,and now their last battle

"87th b-battle,R-Ready,S-Set"

"3,2,1,GOOO SHOOOT!"

"Man,These 2 are really energetic"Said Naru

"Yeah,Even after all these battles,their still hyped up"Said Tokonatsu(I kept observing,yet i still don't know what i'm missing,what could it be?)

Both beys kept clashing,Lui noticed that Achilles was slower then Longinus(He's tired?)

"GOOO ACHILLES"

"SMASH HIM,LONGINUS!"Longinus then keeps charging at Achilles,and it kept making Achilles lose stamina,Aiga was about to lose.

"Is Aiga going to lose?"Said Nika

"No way,He said he is going to win this"Said Naru

"But..Look at him and Achilles,they both look tired"Said Tokonatsu

"I'm gonna win"Aiga said with a quiet voice,everyone noticed

"I'm gonna win,I'm gonna win,I'm gonna win,I'm gonna WIN,I'M GONNA WIN!"Aiga said,he released an insane amount of Purple Aura(28%),With his head band busted,and his eyes were pink,Achilles then got a boost of Stamina and Speed,And a bit of his layer was purple.

"*Shouts*GOOOOOO ACHILLLLEEESSSS,Z BUSTERRRR"Achilles then was about to charge at Longinus.

(Man...Got no choice,i have to use it)"TRUE DRAGON SCREAM!"Both Beys then clash at each other they made the biggest explosion yet,End result,Longinus bursts Achilles,Aiga then passes out.

"M-Man,that was so intense that Aiga passed out"Said Tokonatsu

"Hm,That was some good training,He will be an amazing blader one day,that's for sure"Lui then goes and gets Achilles and puts a level chip

"What did you put on it?"Said Nika

"A level chip,It means i approve of him"

"Wait,what?but he didn't beat you"Said Tokonatsu

"He would have,if i haven't learned that new move during our battles,take him home,Hope to see you guys tomorrow"

"Y-Yeah see you tomorrow"

Tokonatsu carries Aiga on his back and he leaves with the others

"Jeez,Aiga really is amazing,He got approved and almost defeated Lui"Said Nika

"He really is something else,but I need to get stronger as well"Said Tokonatsu

"But...wasn't Aiga a bit scary when he screamed?"Said Naru

Both Tokonatsu and Nika then were kind of surprised about what he said

"Well...not really,if i say so myself"Said Nika

"Maybe he just wanted to win badly"Said Tokonatsu

"Yeah,I Guess so"Said Naru

(AT THE BATTLE ARENA)The whole thing pretty much went the same,The only differences is Tokonatsu and Nika sat next to Aiga and Naru,the battle between Lui and Valt was 2-0 to Lui with the field broken,Technically Lui Would won,but they announced that Valt was still holding the position,Lui was unsatisfied by the conclusion and then left,Aiga then went to search for Lui first then Valt,Tokonatsu and Nika were with Valt

"O-Oi Aiga,Naru,Don't you wanna come with us?"Said Tokonatsu

"I'll catch up with you guys as soon as possible,I just want to check on Lui"

"S-Sure,Don't be late"Said Nika

"Yeah,Got it"Aiga and Naru then waved and Left,Tokonatsu and Nika went with Valt

Aiga then found Lui just sitting clutching on his bey

"OOIIII,LUI!"Lui then turned and saw Aiga there

"oh,it's just you Aiga"

"What's with the long face?You couldn't be sad just because you lost"

"I'm not sad,I'm more pissed then anything,losing this way is the most pathetic way ever"

"...Lui,Let's battle"

"What?"

"If it help to get you're mind of it,let's battle"

Lui then laughs"Thanks for offering,but I Refuse"

"WH-WHY?"

"This hasn't been announced yet,but i don't mind telling you,their will be a tournament called the Longinus tournament,The winner of that tournament gets the chance to battle me for best blader in all of Aisa"

"Tournament?,When will it be?"

"3 Days from now"

"huh,alright i'll wait,Get ready until then"

"Hm,You as well"

Both of them then give each other a fist bump then Aiga and Naru leave and head to where Valt is.

"VALLTTTTT!"

Valt,Nika and Tokonatsu turn around and saw Aiga and Naru running towards them.

"Aiga and Naru,it's been a while"Said Valt

"Yeah,Can you battle me?"

"Jeez,You never change do you?"Said Tokonatsu

"Is battling all you think about?"Said Nika

"I hope you change on day..which will never happen"Said Naru

"Well,Excuse me then"Said Aiga

Valt is kind of confused"Are you guys friends?"

"Were not friends"Said Aiga,he then puts his arm around the three of them and says"Were BEST Friends!"

"Really?,That's good to hear"

Tokonatsu then approached Valt"Val-nii,I'm gonna beat you and become the best in the world"

"What's got into you all of the sudden?,you always used to say,there is no way i could beat Val-nii,so why now?"Valt asked

"Yeah,that's what i used to think,until i met Aiga"

Everyone was surprised and shocked

"With him around,i can get more stronger and build up confidence,So that i can beat you,Val-nii!"

"You mean beat me right?,like i said before i'm going to beat you're brother first(pulls bey out and looks at Valt)So hurry up and battle me Valt!"

Valt then notices something in Achilles"Let me see that!"Valt then took Achilles

"O-Oi,What are you doing?"Said Aiga,Valt then saw something

"This is...Lui's Level chip!"

"Level chip?"Aiga said

"Oh right,when you passed yesterday,Lui put it in Achilles"Said Tokonatsu

"YOU FOUGHT LUI?!DID YOU WIN?"

"I...don't know,i passed out after the battle finished"Said Aiga

"No he didn't,But they both kept getting a draw for 86 matches"Said Nika

"a-are you serious?!86 MATCHES!?,I can see why he approved you...Alright let's battle!"He then gives Achilles back to Aiga,then his stomach growls,"Uh..I'm really hungry now that i think about it"

Aiga's stomach then growls"well...i am as well"

"Jeez Aiga"Said Naru

"Why don't we eat at my place,after were done we'll battle"Valt then puts his hand on Aigas shoulder,he then felt a sharp pain"UGH!"

"VAL-NII!""ONII-CHAN!"

"You're hand is in pain,could it be.."Said Aiga

"It's not a big deal,don't worry about it"

"...nah,I have no intention of beating an injured foe,Heal up then we'll battle"

"huh?where have i heard that before?"Said Valt

"You just stole that from Lui,didn't you?"Said Naru

"ugh...maybe,Whatever let's go eat"Aiga then ran of onto the wrong direction,but before that could happen Nika pulls him the ear"O-OUCH!"

"Our house is that way,Baka!"Said Nika

"O-Ow,OK STOP PULLING MY EAR"

"Jeez!,come on"She then grabs Aiga by the wrist then takes him to the place

"O-OI!"

"Wait"Said Naru following them

Tokonatsu then goes and whispers to Valt(Val-nii,I don't know why,but Nika has been acting weird around Aiga latly)

(Really?)Valt then looks over at them

(Do you think...?)

(..Nah,no way)"Lets just go,I'm hungry"

"O-Ok"

(NEXT DAY)Aiga told Tokonatsu,Nika and Naru about the tournament

"This hasn't been announced,yet he told you,Why are you telling us?"Said Tokonatsu

"Were Best buds,it's obvious,So are entering or not,Tokonatsu?"

"You should enter,Tokonatsu!"Said Nika

"You get stronger and rise you're position"Said Naru

"...there is something i got to do first"

"What is it?"Said Aiga

"I want to evolve Trident into a Super Z Bey,I don't know how to do that though"

"...You can evolve it at my place"Said Aiga

"We can't make it in a tent you idiot"Said Nika

"He means our house,where mom and dad live"Said Naru

"Wait...ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"Said Tokonatsu

(wait..yesterday,Aiga came to my house,and now i'm...GOING TO HIS HOUSE!?,W-w-w-w-were evolving fast)Nika gets super blushed

"what's wrong,Nika?"Said Naru

"N-N-N-Nothing"

"Are you sure,Aiga?,you don't have to do that"Said Tokonatsu

"No problem Buddy,I need to make something there myself,why don't you two tag along?"

"How long will it take?"

"1 Day for sure"

"...Got no choice,Alright Lets go"

"Cool,What about you,Nika?"Aiga Asked Nika

"I-I-I-I Don't...mind.."

"Awesome,LET'S GOOO"

CHAPTER 5 END Hope you enjoyed

Let's make things clear

1,The battle between Valt and Lui,I kept thinking and all i had was the same OG Idea,except its 2-0 for Lui

2,Character Change

Lui-He became really good friend with Aiga and he approved of him,He becomes way more warm-hearted then in the OG all thanks to ya boi Aiga.

Tokonatsu and Nika-Tokonatsu wanted to get more powerful and raise to the very top,he gets more light and becomes more useful then in the OG,Nika became more interested in beyblade and in*cough cough*Aiga*Cough cough*,I might make her into someone who makes beyblade and an Beyblade Expert.

Naru-Nothing much to say about her has changed,but I need you're guys's opinion,I might make her into a balder,Know i now,she doesn't have beyblade in the OG,But i thought it would be kind of interesting,what do you say?(in order to do that just put YES or NO in you're reviews)

Yeah,that's pretty much it,Drop a Favorite and a Review,And ask me any thing in it,SEE YA


	6. Chapter 6

(LAST TIME)Aiga and Lui had 87 matches,They kept getting a draw until Lui bursted him in the last match,Lui approved of him,Lui and Valt battle ended up as Valt's victory,Lui told Aiga about the Longinus tournament,For Aiga to be prepared for it,He went to his house with Tokonatsu,Nika and Naru,Back to where we left off

* * *

Aiga and the others went to his house

"WERE BACKKKKKK!"Aiga and Naru shouted

"Oh,Welcome back"Kana said(The mother)

"Excuse us"Nika said

"Friends?Perhaps?"

"Yes ma'am"Tokonatsu said

"Let me interduse you,This guy is Aoi Tokonatsu,The girl is Aoi Nika"Naru said

"Aoi?Valt-kun's siblings?perhaps?"Kana said

"Yep!,Their my best friends!"Aiga said

"I see,Make yourself at home"

"T-Thank you so much"Nika said,Taiga(The dad)came outside to see what's up

"Oh,Aiga,Naru"

"DAD!"Naru shouted then went to hug him,Taiga then notices Tokonatsu and Nika

"hooh,I didn't know you were bringing a girl back Aiga"

"Huh?"Aiga and Tokonatsu said

"What's wrong with that?She's a best friend of mine"Aiga said

"T-TH-THAT'S RIGHT!"Nika shouted,Taiga then laughs

"Well?you didn't come here just to hang out did you?"Kana said

"Yeah,We came here for 2 reasons,The first one is"Aiga said then Tokonatsu approaches Taiga

"Please sir*Pulls bey out*I want to evolve Trident please,Aiga told me you can evolve beys"

"Heh,You want to evolve it here,the place where you're brother Evolved his Valkyrie"when Taiga said that,Tokonatsu and Nika were shocked

"REALLY?!VAL-NII EVOLVED IT HERE!?"Tokonatsu said,Nika and Tokonatsu then approached Aiga

"Aiga...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!?"Nika shouted at Aiga

"I-I'm sorry,i forgot to tell you"Aiga said

"YOU!"Tokonatsu said while making a fist

"W-Well,that's not what were here for,Give me an earful later,ok?"

"*Sigh*Fine"Nika said

(Aiga made good friends,Helping them won't be bad)Taiga thought"Tokonatsu-kun,Was it?"

"Huh?"Tokonatsu then turned around

"Do you already have an idea on how to evolve you're bey?"

"Yes sir"

"Hm,Let's go to the shed"The boys went to make the bey,While the girls went to work in the kitchen

"So,What's you're idea?"Aiga asked

"Here it is"Tokonatsu then shows a paper with an energy layer Trident,it has 5 small blades with a different look"I'm thinking of combining the God layer system and the Super Z Layer system"

"Combing 2 Systems?,That's pretty difficult you know"Aiga said

"I'll make the Energy layer and the disk frame a Super Z,The Forign disk and the tip God layers"

"You know mastering this will be REALLY tough"

"I'm prepared,If i want to be the best,I have to work my way up there"

"...Alright,Let's begin"

(1.5 hour later)

"IT'S DONE!"Tokonatsu screamed when the girls came in"LOOK AT HIM AIGA!,HE LOOKS AMAZING!"

"Yeah,it's not bad"

"Let me see,let me see!"Nika said then she went and saw Trident

"Heehh,It looks shinier then before"Naru said

"Isn't he?"Tokonatsu said

"It has the Wall disc frame,the D54: 5 forge disc,the same performance tip"Aiga said

"Wait,is it suppose to be a combination?"Nika asked

"Yeah,Between God system and Super Z system"

"Heeeh"Naru said

"So,you thought of a new name for it?"Aiga said

"Name...maybe i should name it after one of Val-nii's"Tokonatsu said

"YEAH!,WHAT SHOULD IT BE?GOD TRIDENT?VICTORY TRIDENT?"Nika said

"Don't"Aiga said that and approached Tokonatsu

"what?"Aiga then grabs both of Tokonatsu's shoulders

"Do you want people to see you as just Aoi Valt's little brother?"

"N-No,of course not"

"Then don't follow you're brothers foot-steps,You are YOU,Follow you're OWN foot-steps!"

(Wow,Aiga is making a good point,he's my son after all)Taiga thought

(Dang,That's what i like about you...W-WHAT AM I THINKING!?)Nika thought

"...Yeah,you're right"Tokonatsu said

"So,think of something on you're own"Aiga said

"...Lord,Lord Trident!"

"Heh,Good one"

"Nice name,Tokonatsu"Nika said

"Now that's done,Why don't you try it out?"Taiga said

"Yeah!"

"I'll go bring the field"Aiga said then brought the field"Go ahead"

"Here goes!"Tokonatsu then puts the bey in the Launcher and gets into his position"3,2,1,GOOO SHOOOT!"When he launched it,it was at amazing speed

"S-Super fast!"Naru said

"Amazing!"Nika said

"Yeah,but.."Aiga said,Everyone then looked over at Aiga"Look at what's going to happen"

"Huh?"Everyone said in confusion

"GO TRIDENT"Tokonatsu said,But Trident ram into a wall and sends herself flying"Damn!"

"Why was he sent flying?"Nika said

"We knew this was going to happen,He just started using a new bey,With both systems,Mastering the Bey will be difficult"Aiga said

"That's right,I'll do whatever it takes to master it"Tokonatsu said

"Take you're time here,BTW Dad!"Aiga then approaches Taiga"Let's begin with the second thing we're going to do"

"What?"

"We said we came here for 2 reasons,Can you help me build something?"

"S-Sure,if we have the material for it"

"We do!While we're making it,Master the bey,Tokonatsu!"

"Yeah!I will!"

(Meanwhile at Fubuki)

"GOOO SHOOOT!"Fubuki was practicing,The Longinus Tournament was announced

"You're really getting into it"Said Suoh

"Obviously!"

"...Do you want to meet Shirasagijo Lui?"

"Huh?",While Tobisuke was spying on them

"What's he talking about?"Tobisuke said

"I'm going to visit his training facility,Would you like to come along?"Souh said

"You know him?"Fubuki said

"I practiced with him when i was in Canada"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not really proud of it..."

(Flashback scene"You're not even worthy practicing against,Get lost"Lui said)

"I didn't stand a chance against him...But i would like to beat him,I've continued to beyblade with that in mind"

"...I see"

"To me,Shirasagijo Lui is someone i look up to,but also someone i want to beat"

"..Are you also entering the tournament,Souh?"

"Of course"

"Will you finish you're new bey by then?"

"...Probably"

(Time skip to the bey stadium)Lui was practicing,When he got off Souh gave him a drink

"It's been a while,Lui-san"Souh said

"You're..Goshuin,right?"

"Just call me Souh"

(Shirasagijo Lui,he is the guy who defeated Kurenai Shu in the nationals)Fubuki thought that then approached Lui

"What do you want?"Lui asked

"I will defeat you in the Longinus tournament*Pulls bey out*With Emperor Forneus"

"Heh,Goshuin,Did you bring him along?"

"Yes,He is Sumie Fubuki,The captain of the Bey club at Beigoma academy,He fairly like to win i'd say"

"Beigoma?hm,never heard of you(If i remember right,that's the academy Aiga goes to)"When he said that,Fubuki got pissed,Then out of nowhere,The people from the Wild bey Barged in.

"HOLD ON,I,Kiyama Ranjiro leader of the Wild Bey club will beat you,With Crash Ragnaruk!"

"Did you bring them as well?"Lui asked

"No.."Souh said

"What do you mean YOU'RE going to beat him?I WILL!"Fubuki said

"HUH?!YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE EASILY!"Ranjiro said

"THAT'S RIGHT!,DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THE BOSS!"Tobisuke jumped in

While the others were arguing Souh said"You're all getting the wrong idea,i just came here to visit Lui-san"

"SHUT UP!"Both said

"You two,are from Beigoma,right?"Lui said and got everybody's attention

"Y-Yeah"

"Have you both defeated Aiga yet?"When he said that Everybody was shocked

"A-Aiga?!"Fubuki said

"Y-You know him,That bastard!"Ranjiro said

"He may be a bastard to you,But He is good friend of mine and an amazing blader"Lui said

"NANI!?"Everyone said

"No way!Him!?"Fubuki said

"Well?Have you defeated him yet or what?"Lui said

"N-No..."Fubuki said

"D-Damn it..."Ranjiro said

"I know it"

"Lui-san,is he..."Souh said

"He's way better then you were!"Souh got pissed when he heard that

"B-But we are way better then him!,With our team work!"Fubuki said

"T-That's right!"Ranjiro said

"Hooh,I see,Alright then,I'll give you a chance"

"Huh?"Both said

"Battle me here tomorrow 2-1,I'll see if you're better than Aiga or not!"

"...Fine,Were going to win and prove to you that were better then Aiga!"Fubuki said

"Heh,The battle happen here tomorrow,Don't run away"Lui then laughs and leaves

"D-Dammit!"Ranjiro said

(Back to Aiga)After 3 hours,Aiga has finished his machine"IT'S FINISHED!"Aiga shouted,Everyone beside Tokonatsu then came out

"Wooah!"Nika said

"Wait...isn't that?"Naru

"Yeah,It's same machine Lui uses,But with 4 whips instead of 3!"Aiga said

"Heeh!"Both of them said,Aiga then goes and tries it

"HERE GOES!"He then pulls them and they were heavy

"Jeez!,Be careful where you hit!"Nika shouted

"Sorry,sorry,BTW How's Tokonatsu doing?"

"Well...He is having trouble mastering his bey"

"...I see,let me go talk to him"Aiga then went to the shed where Tokonatsu was training

"G-GOOO SHOOOT!"Tokonatsu then launched his bey and went straight to the side and then was outside the field,Aiga then went and grabbed it

"OI,You seem tired,Here"Aiga then throws a bottle of water to him

"W-woah!"Tokonatsu grabs it

"Come here,Sit down"Tokonatsu then came and sat down next to Aiga"So?,any progress?"

"N-No,it's been worse actually,It keeps ramming to the wall"

"...Tokonatsu"When Aiga said that Tokonatsu then looked over to him

"W-What?"

"Do you believe in you're bey?"

"Y-Yeah,Of course i do!"

"Can you hear it?"

"Huh?"

"Can you hear Trident?"

"N-no"

"Focus,and listen to the sound of you're bey"

"Foucs..."Tokonatsu then closes his eyes and focuses

(...natsu!)

(Huh?)A voice started to appear in Tokonatsu's head

(..konatsu!,Tokonatsu!)Tokonatsu in his mind sees Trident

(I-Is that you,Trident?)

(That is right,Tokonatsu,you improved me,I'm more then happy to be you're Bey)

(Trident...That's right,Were going to be the best!)After a while,Tokonatsu came back

"So?,Did you meet her?"Aiga said

"Yeah,I'm now able to understand my bey"

"Then,Go,give it a try"

"Alright"Tokonatsu then gets to his position and before he puts Trident in the launcher he says to her"Let's do our best partner"Then puts her in the launcher"3,2,1 GOOO SHOOOT"When he launches the bey,It makes an ultra wave and made a hole in the roof

"Woah!"Aiga said

"GOOO TRIDENT!"Tokonatsu screamed and Trident was doing Better,Everyone then came in to see what's up

"What happened?"Taiga and the others came in

"Woah!Tokonatsu is handling it!"Nika said

"That's good!"Naru said,When Tokonatsu was done,he went and grabbed Trident

(I see what the other thing i was missing,Trusting my Bey,Thanks Lui)He Then looks over at Aiga

"Aiga!"

"What's up?"

"Battle me!,I wanna see what i can do in a real Battle!"His aura then appears,Being Yellow

"Alright,*Pulls bey out*Lets go"Aiga's aura then appears red ad purple(21%)

(Aiga...No way,you can't be!)Taiga thought to himself,Then Aiga and Tokonatsu get to their position,While Naru was the judge

"First battle,READY SET!"

"3,2,1,GOOO SHOOOT!"Both bey then were sent to the field

"Take the center Trident!"Tokonatsu said and Trident took the center,While Achilles charges at it

"GOOO ACHILLES!"Aiga screamed,Achilles keeps attacking Trident

"Here goes,TRUE SPIRAL COUNTER!"Trident then activated it and it keeps Draining energy from Achilles

"A-Amazing!"Naru said

"It's as strong as Drain spin now!"Nika said

"My Achilles can beat it easily!"Aiga said,Achilles keeps charging at Trident and it kept giving more damage

"If this continues,Aiga will win"Kana said

"T-That's right"Taiga said

"Hm?,What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing"

Before Achilles was about to finish Trident,Tokonatsu had a plan"DODGE TRIDENT!"Trident then dodged

"Huh?!"Aiga said

"NOW!,LORD TACKLE!"Trident then charged at Achilles and made it burst

"NA-NI?!"Aiga said

"L-Lord Trident,Burst finish,Tokonatsu's Victory!"

"Not bad,Tokonatsu!"Nika said

"Dammit!one more TIME!"Aiga said,With his eyes changed to pink for a second

"Alright!"They then get ready

"Second battle,READY SET!"

"3,2,1,GOOO SHOOOT!"Both beys then were sent to the field,Trident took the center and Achilles kept charging at her

"TRIDENT,TRUE SPIRAL COUNTER!"

"ACHILLES WONT LOSE TO THAT!"Aiga's head band then busts with his aura red and purple(24%)"GOOO ACHILLESSS!"

"DODGE TRIDENT!"Trident then dodges Achilles's attack"NOW,LORD TACKLE!"Trident then appears from the bey and charges at Achilles

"Z BUSTER!"Achilles then appears from the bey and charges at Trident,Both of them clash and Destroy the roof,End result,Trident got bursted

"Z-Z Achilles,Burst finish,Aiga's Victory!"

"HOW WAS THAT?!"Aiga said

"Yeah,it was fun,I need more training,I'll be the best blader there is!"Tokonatsu said

"Don't steal my words"

"HEY!"Everyone but Taiga then Laugh

(Aiga...)Taiga thought

"YOOSHH,LETS GO BACK AND TRAIN!"Aiga said

"YEAH!I'LL BE THE WINNER THIS TIME!"Tokonatsu said

"LET'S SEE ABOUT THAT!"

Both of them kept training until Dinner time

"Aiga,Tokonatsu,Dinner time"Nika and Naru came in and saw them training

"GOOOO SHOOOOT!"Both beys were faster then before

"L-Look at them!Their fast!"Naru said

"Amazing,It's only been a couple hours,and look at them!"

"Z BUSTER""LORD TACKLE"Both of them clash and then both got Bursted,After that,Both Aiga and Tokonatsu fell on the ground

"OI,What's the matter?"Naru went to Aiga

"Tokonatsu!,OI!"Nika went to Tokonatsu

"H-H-Hun-!"Both of their stomachs then growl

"A-Are you two hungry?"Both Naru and Nika said,Both Aiga and Tokonatsu then Nod

"Heh..Dinner is ready come on"Naru grabs Aiga on her shoulder,Nika does the same with Tokonatsu,After they had dinner,Tokonatsu slept in Aiga's room,Nika sleeps in Naru's room

(Next day,At the bey stadium)Fubuki and Raniro came to the Bey stadium,Ready to battle Lui,Other People from the Bey club came to see the match,Before they get to their position,Lui laughs

"You didn't run away,Not bad"Lui said,While Fubuki and Ranjiro look at him pissed"Well then,let's begin!"

"Were going to prove you that we are better then Aiga!"Fubuki said

"Yeah,No way he's better then us!"Ranjiro said,Other Kids then started questioning

(Aiga?)

(The Rumored best blader in our school?)

(Is he friends with Shirasagijo Lui?)

"Prove to me then"Lui said,then they get to their position"As long as one of you beat me you win,even though you can't!"Lui's aura then appears

(This is Shirasagijo lui's spirit,what powerful stuff!)Ranjiro thought

(Our plan is perfect,We'll defeat you!)Fubuki thought

"Show me how you guys battle"Souh said

"First battle,READY SET!"

"3,2,1,GOOO SHOOOT!"The three then launched their beys and land on the field,Longinus is faster then ever

"W-WHAT SPEED!"Koji said

Ragnaruk and Forneus are moving side to side

"Hoooh?"Lui said

"We did it!"Ranjiro said

"You ain't nothing,Longinus!"Tobisuke said

"Boss is the best!"Jonji said

"Heh,We still got alot of surprises left,Lui!,Take the center FORNEUS!"Fubuki said and Forneus took the center

"There goes Forneus!"Koji said

"Hm,I see you have a strategy"Lui said

"EMPEROR GUARD!"Forneus then activates it,and Longinus attacks it,going easy of course"With Forneus's 12 blades,it can block any attack!"

"Is that so?,BITE HIM DOWN!DRAGON SCREAM!"Longinus then charges at Forneus and instantly bursts him

"Wha?!"Fubuki said in shock

"I'M STILL IN THIS!"Ranjiro shouted"RAGNARUK TYPHOON!"Ragnaruk then charges at Longinus and sends it flying"HOW'S THAT!?",Longinus was send to the side

"Hm,Longinus is just getting started"Longinus charges"TEAR HIM APART LONGINUS!DRAGON SCREAM!"And instantly bursts Ragnaruk

"NO-WAY!"Ranjiro said

"And you say you're better then Aiga,What trash talk!"Lui said,and speaking of the devil,Aiga,Tokonatsu,Naru,Nika came in and everyone looked over at them

"Hey everyone,We just came back and nobody was at the club,And we heard that you That Captain and Boss were fighting Lui"Tokonatsu said,Aiga then Approaches Lui

"They lost didn't they?"Aiga asked Lui

"Pretty much"Lui said,Both of them then give each other the Arm wrestle hand shack,Then Tokonatsu approached

"Yo Lui"

"Hey Tokonatsu,Where were you guys?"

"We've been at my house,Tokonatsu wanted to evolve Trident"Aiga said

"Really now?"

"Yeah*Pulls bey out*Meet Lord Trident"

"A Super Z bey huh?"

"Yeah!"Out of nowhere,Achilles,Trident and Longinus started Resonating

"Trident?"Tokonatsu asked

"Oi Lui,What's going on?"

"It seems their all interested in each other"

"If that's the case,Why don't we have a battle?,A battle Royal in fact?"Aiga suggested

"What the hell?"Fubuki said

"These 3 are...buddies?"Ranjiro said,The other kids mumble

(No way!)

(Aiga really is friends with Shirasagijo Lui)

(Not to mention Tokonatsu is as well)

"Alright then,I need a REAL warm up,Let's go"Everyone then gets to their positions

"These 2 are going to lose instantly!"Fubuki said

"I Don't think so"Nika said,Fubuki and Ranjiro looked over to her and Naru

"Aiga and Tokonatsu are Lui's training partner,plus the trained like maniacs yesterday"Naru said

"First battle,READY SET!"

"3,2,1,GOOO SHOOOT!"All three beys were sent to the field

"W-WHAT THE HELL!?"Fubuki said

"WHAT KIND OF SPEED IS THIS?!"Ranjiro said,Longinus and Achilles are at the same speed,Trident isn't as fast but is still really fast

"TAKE THE CENTER TRIDENT!"Tokonatsu shouted,Trident took the center

"Hooh?,let's see how much you improved,Tokonatsu"Longinus charged at Trident,with Much more speed and power

"NOT HAPPENING!TRUE SPIRAL COUNTER!"Trident activates it and take Longinus attack head on and absorbs his power

"Heh,Not bad Tokonatsu"Lui said

"Thanks to you,But i aint losing!"

"GOOO ACHILLEESSSS!"Aiga shouts,Achilles then charges at Longinus and they keep clashing,and they keep making ultra waves every time they hit each other

"W-What is this?!Fubuki said

"What kind of power is this!"Ranjiro said

"GOO ACHILLES!"

"DESTROY HIM LONGINUS!"

"JOIN IN THE FUN TRIDENT!"

Aiga's head band busts with his aura red and purple(25%),Tokonatsu and Lui's aura began to appear,With Achilles,Trident and Longinus appearing from the Bey

"Z BUSTER!""TRUE DRAGON SCREAM!""LORD TACKLE!"All of them then Clash,They make a BIG Explosion,Everyone was sent flying except these three

"W-Who won?"Nika asked,When the smoke cleared,they saw this,all beys,were bursted

"A-are you serious?"Fubuki said

"Not only Aiga,But Tokonatsu aswell?"Ranjiro said

"That's our brothers for ya!"Both Naru and Nika said

"Heh,You two improved more then i thought"Lui said

"You did as well"Aiga said

"I can't wait to battle you two in the tournament"Lui said

"ONE of us,And that's gonna be me"Tokonatsu said

"HUH?!YOU MEAN ME!"Aiga said

"ME!"Both of them glared at each other,Lui then laughs

"I'm glad i made friends with you two"Lui said

"We are as well"Aiga said,then they gave each other a high-five,Then everyone leaves

"Aiga!"Fubuki said to stop Aiga in his tracks

"What's up?"

"How did you get this strong?Hell,How did you become friends with Lui?"

"It...Just happend,i guess"

"Nani?"

"When i kept training with him,I just somehow got stronger,and through out that,we became friends"

"That's...impossible"

"Belive it or not,it's true"Aiga then walks off"WAIT FOR ME GUYS!"

(So that's what Z Achilles can do,Plus Lord Trident,huh)Souh thought

(Back at school)Everyone looks around this weird machine

"What is this?"Kid says

"MOVE OUT THE WAY!"Aiga said walking through others"THIS ISN'T A TOY!"

"The hell is it then?"Ranjiro said

"Look at this"Aiga then pulls the whips from the machine

"WOAH!RUN!"Kid screamed

"It works perfect!"Aiga said

"Did you really have to bring here to school?"Tokonatsu said

"Where do you want me to put it then?"

Tokonatsu does a facepalm"Jeez,You never change Aiga"Nika says

"That little"Koji said

"YOSH,One more time"Before Aiga pulls the whips,Koji grabs his arm

"That's enough!"Koji said

"Huh?Whats the problem?"Aiga said

"What do you think you're doing,bringing this crap to our school?"

"Can't you see?I'm training!"

"Training?with this Garbage!?"

"GARBAGE!?THIS A SPECIAL MACHINE MY DAD AND I MADE!,I CALL IT THE 'SUPER Z SPECAIL'!"

"Heh,This is nothing then a peice of Garba-"Before he continues his sentence,Aiga then grabs his wrist,Hurting it"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Call it Garbage one more time"Aiga then glars at Koji with Pink eyes"I'll beat you to a pulp!"With that it got Koji scared,Tokonatsu then grabs on to Aiga's shoulder

"Are you ok dude?calm down a bit",Aiga then came back to his usal self

"heh?oh"He then let goes of Koji"Sorry i lost it for a sceond there"

"Jeez"

"Y-You bast-"Koji then was cut off while he was clutching on his wrist

"Stop it Koji!"Fubuki said,Koji then looks over to him

"Captian"

"Let him be"

"B-but..."

"The whole coversation is useless"He then turns around"Everyone,Go back to training"they then leave

"That basterd,I'll show him in the Longinus tournment that with this machine it aint useless!"Aiga then pulls the whips

(For a moment there,Aiga really lost it,I've never seen him like that before,But whatever,Aiga is Aiga)Tokonatsu thought

(Next morning)  
"..iga,..aiga,AIGA!"

"WOAH!"Aiga woke up"Jeez,what do you want Tokonatsu?"

"Help me train on something!"

"What?We have to go the tournment though"

"It happens in a couple of hours,Can you help until then?"

"*sigh*...Sure,let's go"

(A while later)  
"GOOO SHOOOT!"Both of them were training

"S-So?What's the new thing you want to learn?"Aiga asked

"I-Illusion form"

"What?"

"When i send Trident to the field,Another Trident will appear as an a illusion"

"What's the point of an illusion?,all it does is just being transparent"

"Not this one,It can attack you're enemy,But the enemy can't attack it"

"So basically 2 beys on 1"

"Y-you could say that"When he said that,Naru and Nika arrived to them

"What are you 2 doing?"Naru said

"Were practicing,duh"Aiga said

"IT'S TIME FOR THE LONGINUS TOURNMENT,YOU TWO WILL BE LATE!"

"OHHHH NOOOOOOOO!"Aiga screamed

"...is that a jojo ref-"Tokonatsu said

"COME ON,WE GOTTA GO!"

"R-RIGHT"Everyone then runs to the stadium

(At the stadium)  
"W-We made it in time"Aiga said

"Yeah,pretty close call,i must say"Naru said

"OK,boys and girls,We'll be starting the preliminary round of the Longinus tournment,It's held all around in all parts of Aisa at the same time"Announcer said,Then in the Big screen,it shows the places of the preliminary match in all Asia

"China,Thai,Korea,India,and a great number of bladers are particpating,who will be the one to Survive until the finals?and have a battle against Shirasagijo Lui?"

"I WILL!"Both Aiga and Tokonatsu said

"Now then,the first Preliminary match will be decided by,SHOOT POWER!,OK,COME ON!"He then shows a bunch of machines

"Not a bey battle?"Aiga said

"Now look at the score board above the measurement machine"He then goes to pull the string"GO SHOOT!"He then pulls the string and gets 3 Yellow bars"W-wahaa?,Th-The light will show who strong you are!,Hit over the blue line and you're entered!,Now every one,please stand infront of the machine"A bunch of kids go to their position"Now then...START!"They pulled and no one passed"WOAH!,No bladers of the first round were able to pass,this looks really diffcult!",Ranjiro then goes

"Hm,Just pull this,right?,alright,GOOO SHOOOT!"He gets three blue bars

"WOW,One blader was able to pass the preliminary round"

"Hm,HOW'S THAT?!"

"That's our boss!"Tobisuke said

"Hm,that was easy"

Fubuki's turn"GOOO SHOOOT!"Got 2 blue bars

"WOW,Looks like bladers from beigoma academy are passing,Expected from the academy that won the national team"

After a while"It seems alot of people are passing,however,Kiyama Ranjiro from Beigoma academy,seems to hold his spot"

"Nobody can beat me"Ranjiro said

"Our Boss is the best!"Tobisuke said

"Tokonatsu,you're up!"Aiga said

"Yeah,Here goes"

"You can do it Tokonatsu!"Nika said

"Yeah"He then goes to pull the string"GOOO SHOOOT!"He got 4 blue bars

"NANI!?"Ranjiro said

"OHHH,WE GOT A NEW RECORD,AND IT'S FROM AOI TOKONATSU FROM BEIGOMA ACADEMY!"

"Not bad dude!"Aiga said

"You're amazing Tokonatsu!"Nika said

"Will this be a our highest record today?"Koji then goes to his position

"Akaba Aiga,I'll surpass you!,GOO SHOOT!"He got 5 blue bars

"FANTASTIC!,Konda Koji From Beigoma academy has taken over first place!,He is a powerful blader from Beigoma Academy!"

"HOW'S THAT!"He turns and look at Aiga"YOU'RE TRAINING IS MEANINGLESS!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!I'll show you!"Aiga then goes to his position

"Aiga!Do you're best!"Naru said

"YEAH,I'll show the result of the training with the Super Z Special"

"Heh,it will be trash!"Koji said

"GOOO SHOOOT!"Aiga pulls it and Gets 6 blue bars

"NANI?!"

"YOSHHHAAAAAA!"Aiga screams

"OH MY GOD!Akaba Aiga's first appearnce in an offical Tournment,And he's blown the top record right away!,not to mention he reached the TOP!"

"Not bad Aiga!"Tokonatsu said

"You're amazing,Aiga!"Both Naru and Nika,they then looked at each other

"Do you see that?This is what happens when i train with Super Z Special"Aiga said that to Koji and got him pissed,Then out of nowhere,Something happen to the screen

"Huh?"Everyone said

"UH-OH,looks like there was an error in the system in Korea,What the heck happend?"The screen then comes back with a Big guy holding a broken launcher

"W-What the heck is he?"Ranjiro asks

"He's Big!"Aiga said

"No kidding!"Tokonatsu said

"This blader is...Oh Houi!,According to the data,Not only is he an amazing blader,he's also an amazing Archer,I wonder what happend?,lets rewind the video"

"GOOO SHOOOT!"when he pulled he broke the machine

"OH MY GODDNES!,HE WAS SO STRONG THAT HE BROKE THE MACHINE!"

"What scary power"Souh said

"Let me do it again!"Houi said

"O-Oh Houi,There's no need"The announcer said

"WHY!?"

"Y-you passed!"Houi then looks over to the screen

"Roger that"

"T-There's no doubt,He's in the Top now!"The announcer said

"What an incredibale Blader,right Aig-"Tokonatsu then looks over to Aiga

"H-HE AIN'T BAD!"Aiga had his monkey face on

"eheheh..."  
(Back at the tent)

"Congratulations on passing the preliminary round,Aiga,Tokonatsu"Naru said

"Thesh noshing to chlebrat about!"Aiga said while he was munching on chips

"Dude,don't tell you're mad"Tokonatsu said

"I'm not mad!"

"You're mad"Nika said

"I AINT"

"You're upset because that Oh Houi guy beated you in terms of shoot power"Naru said

"I AINT UPSE-OWWW-I bit my tounge"Everyone then gigles a bit

"Are you ok?"

"NO,I AINT OK!"Aiga shouted,then everyone laughed

(Next day)

"OK,Boys and girls,We are now starting the first round,BUT,Before that,we have a message from Shirasagijo Lui for you bladers"Lui then appears on the screen

"Message?Huh!"Lui then gets up and leaves

"W-Wait,could we atleast get a quick word from you?"The camera man asked

"I'm only intrested in the stronget!"

"That basterd!"Ranjiro said

"Shirasagijo Lui!"Fubuki said

"Lui-san..."Souh said

"That guy never changes"Aiga said

"Sounds like someone we know"Nika said

"What was that?"

"Only the strongest are needed here,Try to entertain me!,that's all"Lui then throws the camera

"E-Excuse us but,is there anybody you're looking forward to battle here?!"the camera man said

"...There are"When Lui said that,everyone was shocked"2,infact"

"W-Who are they?"

"Akaba Aiga and Aoi Tokonatsu,These two,That's all"He then leaves

"N-N-N-N-N-NAAAAAANNNNNNNIIIIIII!?,SHIRASAGIJO LUI HAS 2 PEOPLE ON HIS LIST!?,AKABA AIGA AND AOI TOKONATSU!WILL THESE TWO MAKE IT TO THE FINALES?!",Everyone then loos over at both of them

"ONE OF US WILL!"Both Aiga and Tokonatsu screamed

"No way"Fubuki said

"These basterds"Ranjiro said

"NOW THEN,STARTING NOW,WE'LL HAVE BEY BATTLES!"Everything went the same,until the battle with Aiga and Koji

"Now then,our next blader is..First time playing in an offical tournment,what kind of blader is he?,and placed the second in the preliminary round,Akaba Aiga!"Aiga then comes out

"Do you're best!"Both Nika and Naru said

"Don't lose dude!"Tokonatsu said

"And his opponent is from Beigoma acadmey bey club,The strongest Power blader,Konda Koji!,He was part of the winning team from the national tournment and the third in the priliminary round!"

Before the battle begins,Aiga raised the driver"I'll show you that you're training with that Garbage machine is menig-"

"You..."

"Huh?"

"Called it Grabage again?"Aiga's aura then appears red and purple(26%)"I'LL DESTRY YOU!"Aiga glares at Koji with a death stare

"READY SET!"

"3,2,1,GOOO SHOOOT!"Both beys were sent to the field and immeadiatly Achilles bursted Koji's Bey

"Wha-?"Koji said

"Z Achilles Burst finish,Akaba Aiga's Victory!"

"YOSHHHAAA!,IT'S MY WIN!"Aiga said

"AMAZING!AKABE AIGA IMMEDIATLY DEFEATED THE POWER BLADER KONDA KOJI,WHAT AN INCREDIBALE BLADER!"

"Nice one Aiga!"Tokonatsu said

"You're so cool!"Both Naru and Nika said,Aiga then appraoches Koji

"This is what happens,I told you not to make fun of me and my dad's creation"Aiga then head back to Naru and the others

"D-Dammit!"Koji said

Chapter 6 END Hope you enjoy this chapter

Lets make things clear

1,Lord Trident,He is a fan made bey that i thought of,It took a while for me to think of a way to make him,It turned out alright in the end

2,The (%) of Aiga's powers were lower then last time,why?because Aiga exploded with Rage in his last battle with Lui,It turned back and cooled off a bit

3,Chracter change

Tokonatsu-He became amazing in this story,He has alot of ways to win the matches,Basiclly became a Battle genius

Yeah,that's pretty much it,Drop a Favorite and a Review,And ask me any thing in it,SEE YA


End file.
